Life's a dance
by Spasticgothchild
Summary: Romano needs a partner to help him fight off the monsters invadeing the town. Rated T for Romano's mouth.


Romano liked what he saw. The tall man across the tavern was gorgeous. He had thick brown hair and sparkling green eyes. He also looked strong, which was good if the man agreed to help him hunt. He needed a partner to help him hunt down the Gibberlings that plagued the area. He crossed over to the tall man to ask if he would help in Romano's mission; then the man opened his mouth. He was a fricking Spaniard! Romano quickly backed away; there was no way in hell he'd let that bastard join, but it was too late. He already asked the question.  
>"Sure! I'd love to help!" the Spaniard grinned.<br>"Damn it..." Romano muttered under his breath.  
>"When do I start?" the Spaniard asked.<br>"Uh...tonight." said Romano. He dearly hoped that the Gibberlings would eat the man.  
>"I'm Antonio!" the Spaniard said brightly.<br>"...Romano..." said Romano reluctantly. He shifted the sword on his back. "Lets get going. The Gibberlings will be here soon."

They came screaming and howling out of the pitch black darkness. There was no moon that night to light up the terrible beasts. There were dozens of the pale hunched backed humanoids. They had pointed canine ears and black manes surrounding their grotesquely grinning faces. In their overly long arms they carried short, dull short swords and their black eyes shone maniacally.  
>Romano braced himself, he had fought these gibbering demons before.<br>Antonio did not seem phased by the shrieking masses.  
>Romano watched him out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't spare much more of it because the Gibberlings were about to crash into them.<br>The pair cut through the Gibberlings as though they were dancing. Romano was impressed, but there was no way in hell that he would admit it.  
>Soon they were surrounded by the bodies of the Gibberlings. They were panting and soaked with sweat and blood.<br>Antonio smiled. "You're not half bad at this sword fighting thing you know."  
>"Shut it." Romano huffed. "I'm the one who asked you to join in remember?"<br>"Yeah, I just thought it was because you sucked or something." Antonio yawned.  
>Romano glared at the back of Antonio's head but he paid little attention.<br>"So now what?" asked Antonio.  
>"We cut off each left thumb and turn them into the town hall for payment." said Romano.<br>Antonio wrinkled up his face.  
>"What?" asked Romano. "You've already killed them and are already soaked in their blood. you can't get much dirtier without raping their corpses." he said pulling out a long knife and setting to his task.<br>Several hours passed and they were paid.  
>"Hey this stuff pays pretty good no?" said Antonio.<br>"Duh, that's why I do." Romano said rolling his eyes.  
>Antionio grinned. "So am I staying with you from now on or what amigo?" he asked.<br>Romano twitched. "Never call me that again."  
>"Why?" asked Antonio confused.<br>"Just don't." said Romano rubbing his temples. Good lord he was tired.  
>"Well alright, can I still stay with you?" asked Antonio.<br>"...Yeah..." said Romano. There was still a chance he'd get eaten anyways.  
>They ended up at Romano's small house but Romano had forgotten very important. He only had one bed.<br>"Fuuuu..." he said.  
>"What?" asked Antonio.<br>"I only have one bed."  
>"So?" asked Antonio walking into the room and sitting down on the bed.<br>Romano's eyebrow twitched. "Off." he said.  
>"Wha-?"<br>"I said get off you Spanish bastard!" said Romano pushing him off.  
>Antonio frowned up at Romano. "Come on, you can't expect me to sleep on the floor...let me up there with you huh?" he asked.<br>"I can and no." said Romano rolling over and turning his back on Antonio.  
>He felt the cold bite of metal on his neck. "Don't you ever turn your back on a stranger...not let me in the bed." said Antonio quietly.<br>"Y-you bastard..." said Romano.  
>Antonio grinned and climbed up into the bed and snuggled close to Romano.<br>This was NOT going to work. Romano growled and squirmed around. This asshole was WAY too close.  
>Antonio ignored the the squirms and closed his eyes and fell into a comfortable sleep.<br>Romano glared. How could that douche bag fall asleep so fast? He narrowed his eyes, then sighed and went to sleep too.

Romano woke early to the smell of breakfast. He blinked. No one should be cooking, he wasn't doing it. '...oh yeah that Spaniard is here!' he remembered.  
>Antonio was humming something as Romano stumbled into the kitchen. "Buenos dias!" said Antonio.<br>Romano just grumbled in return.  
>Antonio laughed good naturedly. He liked the feisty little Italian. "You hungry?" he asked.<br>"...Yes." said Romano pouting and kicking his feet.  
>They ate quietly. Afterwords Antonio got up and stretched. "See you around Romano." he waved and headed for the door.<br>"Wait! Where are you going?" asked Romano jumping up.  
>"To check out some girls. You aren't very hot." Antonio grinned and winked.<br>Romano fumed.  
>Antonio laughed aloud and scooped up Romano to nuzzle him.<br>Romano squealed and flailed. "Get off! Get off! Get off!"  
>"No! You're adorable!" Antonio laughed.<br>Romano struggled. Damn he needed to get stronger. He could fight with a sword but bare handed he sucked. He huffed and went limp.  
>Antonio gently set him down after a while. "See you tonight cutie." he chucked Romano's chin and walked out the door.<br>"Bastard..." Romano grumbled.

The two danced through the blood and gore in the moonlight. The Gibberlings fell left and right but they surged unceasingly onwards. Romano was growing tired. He hadn't counted on the sheer number of Gibberlings. There were still hundreds and he had killed at least forty himself.  
>Antonio fought his way towards Romano. Then they both witnessed a horrid sight. The Gibberlings were starting to eat their fallen.<br>Romano covered his mouth to keep from vomiting.  
>Antonio picked up Romano and quickly ran to a well lit area, Gibberlings were afraid of light.<br>Romano shook himself. "I'm fine.. I can keep fighting."  
>"No...Just rest a while." said Antonio. "They'll burrow down at first light and we'll kill them then." he continued.<br>"How do you know that?" asked Romano.  
>"I did some research today." Antonio smiled slightly.<br>Romano stared at him, then slapped his forehead. "Why the hell have I never done that?" he fumed.  
>They waited for first light and dispatched the rest of the Gibberlings. They turned in the thumbes for their reward and quickly passed out.<br>Morning found them in bed cuddled up against each other for warmth.  
>Antonio woke first and gently caressed Romano's cheek.<br>Romano wrinkled his face and threw his arm across it.  
>Antonio ruffled his hair and gently kissed his eye. From Romano's eye he worked all around his face with gentle kisses.<br>Romano continued to sleep, but squirmed.  
>"So cute..." Antonio murmured.<br>Romano snuggled closer and settled back down into sleep.  
>Antonio sighed gently and just stroked the sleeping Italian's hair. He glanced lazily over Romano and smiled.<br>He liked what he saw.


End file.
